


Hitchhikers May Be Escaped Inmates

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short & off kilter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhikers May Be Escaped Inmates

HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPED INMATES; DO NOT STOP the sign reads.

Tommy glances over at his passenger who is glancing over at him. He picked Adam up a mile back. Three miles back from the sign was Deep Valley prison. Tommy hadn’t even thought about that until now. Adam looks over at Tommy again, giving him what could be construed as a nervous smile.

“Don’t worry,” Adam says lightly. “I didn’t escape from anywhere.”

Tommy shakes his head, giving Adam a side look. “Didn’t think you did.”

Adam flips his hand toward the back of the car. “Wasn’t expecting to see that sign. Had no idea I was that close to a prison of all places. Wow.”

Tommy smiles, gripping the steering wheel slightly harder. “Yeah, I guess that’d be a little unsettling, huh?”

Adam gives a short laugh and looks straight ahead.

They fall into awkward silence. Adam sits stiffly, staring ahead. Tommy glances at him from the corner of his eye. He doesn’t like heavy silence. Makes him think that something is about to bite him in the ass. He turns on the radio. The snap of the speakers coming to life causes Adam to jump. Tommy looks over and smiles.

“Just the radio,” he tells Adam, who returns the smile. “I like music.”

“Me too,” Adam says. “I sing all the time.”

“Yeah?” Tommy’s interest is peaked. “What do you sing?”

“Everything,” Adam replies, and Tommy loves the longing in his voice. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll even sing with a commercial.”

“I bet you’re one of those people who can’t leave a lyric alone,” Tommy muses. “Always changing things, always keeping the music interesting.”

Adam laughs. “I do that, yeah. Drives my brother crazy.”

Tommy smiles, nodding his head. He loves people like that, creative and not afraid to take chances, shake up the world.

“Do you sing?” Adam asks.

“You don’t want that,” Tommy assures him. “I play guitar. I am perfectly happy letting other people stand in the spotlight and wail, but not me.”

Adam laughs. “You lie. I bet you can sing.”

“Nope,” Tommy replies.

“I don’t believe it. Next song, we sing,” Adam challenges. “Together. Come on.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking,” Tommy warns.

“Scared?” Adam asks, the sly grin coming through in his voice.

“Not of anything,” Tommy says, puffing out his chest.

“Next song, then,” Adam says.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Tommy agrees.

Luckily (or not) a Metallica song comes on, and Tommy sings at the top of his lungs, his throat straining, voice ringing in his own ears. He looks over at Adam and chokes on his laughter.

“Are you okay?” Adam asks, his face still wearing a look of horror.

Tommy laughs harder.

“Really,” Adam says, laughing. “I’m a little worried about you now. Are you hurt? Because it sounded like it hurt.”

“I told you I can’t sing,” Tommy replies. “That torture was all on you. You insisted on a sing along.”

“I regret my actions,” Adam immediately states, causing another fit of laughter in Tommy.

The song ends, and a news announcement plays.

“This is an urgent announcement for Deep Valley and surrounding areas. We have confirmation that a convicted criminal has escaped from Deep Valley prison. He is possibly armed and should be considered dangerous. We will bring you more on this as word comes in.”

Tommy turns off the radio. The nervous silence is back. He doesn’t like it. He glances over at Adam, who glances over at him. Tommy gives him a wary smile.

“Don’t worry,” he tells Adam. “I know you’re not an escaped prisoner.”

“How do you know?” Adam asks.

“Because I’m the escaped prisoner,” Tommy replies, hitting the automatic door lock button.


End file.
